


She threw us straight into the river [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Olympic 'Verse [PODFIC] [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Alternate Universe - Sports, Alternate Universe - Swimming, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dildos, F/M, Girls In Charge, Kinks, M/M, Pegging, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sexual Fantasy, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Bucky get to grips with certain thoughts Bucky's been entertaining with regards to Steve and Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She threw us straight into the river [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [She threw us straight into the river](https://archiveofourown.org/works/404033) by [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona). 



cover art by Opalsong (inspired by Ashei)

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Olympics%20Verse/she%20threw%20us%20straight%20into%20the%20river.mp3) | 35:34 | 49.1 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Avengers/Olympics%20'Verse.m4b) | 6:24:38 | 181.9 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/she-threw-us-straight-into-river) |  |   
[Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/olympics-verse) |  |   
  
### Music

_Theme of Tantalus_ by Nobuo Uematsu

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
